


My Everlasting

by DimensionSlip



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, Parody: My Immortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSlip/pseuds/DimensionSlip
Summary: Velvet is goffik, tia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of the following chat fragment:
> 
> "goths vs. preps  
> velvet is the girl from my immortal"
> 
> An attempt to parody _My Immortal_ using Berseria characters and circumstances. I am not responsible for any brain cells that are lost in the course of reading this work.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) arc, bloodyzero666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Jay ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MOTOI SAKURABA ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Velvet "I'm Gonna Fuckin' Kill Ya Artorius" Crowe and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name, shut up it's the new black) with red streaks and tips from the blood of my enemies that reaches my thighs and golden eyes like freshly baked quiche and a lot of people tell me I look like Milla Maxwell (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Jude Mathis but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a monster but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a daemon, and I go to a magic prison called Titania in Desolation where I've been staying since I was sixteen (I'm nineteen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love looting treasure chests and I get all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a red corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, black belts and silver greaves. I was wearing no lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and no eye shadow. I was walking outside Loegres. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Velvet!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Eleanor Hume!

"What's up Eleanor?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 bloodyzero666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and absorbed some malevolence from the daemon dumped in my room. My coffin was black ebony and the mattress was blood red with black lace on the ends. I got out of my bed and took of my giant Berseria t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy ponytail.

My not-friend, Magilou (AN: Arc dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long ridic-length platinum-blonde hair with white streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Tear Grants t-shirt with a black mini, book skirt and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Eleanor Hume yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Eleanor?" she asked as we went out of the inn and into the city.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed.

Just then, Eleanor walked up to me.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Zestiria is having a concert at Stonebury." she told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed.

I love Zestiria.

They are my favorite band, besides Berseria.

"Well.... do you want to go with me?" she asked.

I gasped.


End file.
